


Thank You, Interrupted

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Geralt brings breakfast, Yennefer wants to thank him and Ciri has no time for their shenanigans.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Thank You, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of 12: Christmas Day

The faint sound of a beeping microwave and the smell of brewing coffee tickled her senses and began to draw Yennefer from the sleep she had tumbled into only a few hours earlier. It had been a late night of wrapping presents and Christmas dinner prepping and Yennefer would give anything to ignore the scuffle and sounds of the morning that carried down the hall.

She knew the spot beside her was empty before she even reached for the man that should be there, the sheet was cold beneath her palm and only the lingering sent of man was left to comfort her. Reaching for his pillow, Yennefer hugged it close to her chest and inhaled deeply in hope of lulling herself back into a dreamless sleep.

The creek of the bedroom door and the shuffling of feet stopped her plan dead in its tracks.

“Yen,” Geralt’s voice carried through the silence and the mattress sunk when he took a spot beside her. “Come on Yen, wake up.”

Yennefer groaned. She didn’t know what the alarm clock would read but based on the amount of sun peeking through the bedroom shades, it was far too early to be up.

“Go away,” she grumbled, burying her head beneath the comforter. Just one more hour, that’s all she wanted; one more hour of blissful, uninterrupted sleep and then she would do whatever the people wanted.

There was a bumbling of dishes on the nightstand and the shifting of blankets before she felt the cold bite of morning air as Geralt tugged them away from her face. A hearty chuckle rumbled through his chest when she turned away from him and wrapped herself tightly around his pillow, ebony curls cascading around her and face hiding from the impending morning.

“It’s Christmas morning,” he teased, fingers dancing along the hem of her sleep shirt and tickled the skin of her exposed thigh, enticing a squeal of frustration from the women as she kicked his hand away.

“I don’t care,” was her muffled reply.

Blindly, Yennefer reached for the blankets again and tugged them back over herself, a sigh of contentment on her lips as warmth began to once again creep into her skin and her mind began to wander towards blissful darkness. Ciri would be awake soon enough and would badger until Yennefer got up and joined them in the living room, but for now she was still asleep and that meant Yennefer could too, Geralt poking and prodding be damned.

“I brought coffee.”

His words had Yennefer peering from underneath the coverers, one violet eye watching the mug he hovered just above her. The fragrant tones dark roast and something, though familiar but couldn’t quite place, wafted around her as she reached out to snatch the morning goodness from his grasp.

With a disapproving click of his tongue, Geralt shifted the mug out of her reach. “Not till you get up,” he chided.

Yennefer had never been much of a morning person, the sheer act of dragging her from bed sometimes requiring more strength than Geralt possessed, and over the years he’d come to rely on the tantalizing taste of morning caffeine to persuade her.

Though she cursed him under her breath, Yennefer righted herself on top of the mattress and Geralt felt a familiar tug low in his stomach. Eyes still heavy with sleep and hair in a tangle of curls around her, he found her as beautiful as ever; with a smile on his lips he handed the mug over to her waiting hands.

She gave Geralt a grateful smile; warming her hands around the only thing that mattered this early, Yennefer breathed deep the scent of bitter goodness and enjoyed her first sip. Her veins hummed with joy as the flavor of toasted cinnamon and something defiantly alcoholic danced across her taste buds. “What’s in this?”

Geralt’s lips quirked. “Christmas cheer.”

Whatever he’d put in it, she was thankful for it. Sleep began to fade from her limbs and sluggishness of morning began to recede and the coffee worked its magic through her system. If she was going to have to function this early, she was at least grateful that Geralt knew just what medicine she needed to make it as painless as possible.

Settling herself back against the headboard, an easy smile worked its way across her features when she spotted a plate on the nightstand. “Doesn’t look like coffee is all you brought,” she teased, her gaze following Geralt’s movements as he brought the very large cinnamon roll to her. “What’s this?”

“Something sweet for my sweet,” he quipped, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips.

It was the cheesiest line he had laid on her in a while, but Yennefer found herself smiling anyways. “You’re an idiot,” she chuckled and pulled him back for another. “But thank you.”

The scent of warmed dough and cinnamon filled the room and Yennefer’s mouth watered at the first bite. It was chewy, is was sweet, it was mouthwateringly delicious and she knew of only one place that could make a cinnamon roll this good. Yennefer gave a groan of ecstasy and helped herself to another bite. “Is this from-”

“That bakery in town where you have to wait in line for hours just to get something?” Geralt interjected and he smiled when Yennefer’s eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought. “It is.”

Yennefer all but melted back into the bed, the cinnamon roll balanced delicately between her hands and she enjoyed every bite of the baked perfection. She couldn’t fathom how Geralt had managed to pull of such a feat; he wasn’t known to be much of a planner when it came to Christmas gifts but something like this required ordering beyond even what she could remember to do.

Offering up the last bite to the man who had made it happen, Yennefer licked the cinnamon from her fingers and smiled when a satisfied groan came from Geralt. “I went last week and they said orders were already full. How’d you manage?”

“A man never reveals his secrets.” Thumb wiping lingering frosting from her bottom lip, Geralt tasted the sweet confection for himself. “Merry Christmas.”

Warmth spread through Yennefer’s system, her stomach flopping as the weight of Geralt’s gift hit her. Any Joe Blow could order a gift or go shopping for something that would eventually be lost of put aside, but it took a certain type of love and affection for another to take the time to get something one would genuinely enjoy and remember, even if it’s shelf life was short lived.

“You may have out done me this year.” Setting the empty plate back on the nightstand, Yennefer shuffled over to Geralt and wrapped her arms around his neck. “How am I ever going to repay you?”

Running his hands down her side and under the hem of her shirt, Geralt caressed the back of her thighs before wrapping his strong hands around them and lifting Yennefer to sit astride him, a devilish smile on his lips. “Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.”

Yennefer stiffened for a heartbeat before bringing her mouth down over his, her body melting into him, the morning drowsiness she felt replaced with the heated hum of arousal. Geralt opened for her, the taste of cinnamon on her lips as she deepened the kiss and began to work the buttons on the front of his shirt.

The flannel was soft beneath her fingers as she pulled it away, her hands coming back to trail along the scared skin while Geralt kissed his way along her exposed shoulder to find where her pulse beat heavily in her neck, his teeth nipping till it enticed a throaty moan past her lips.

Unsatisfied with the amount of skin he saw, Geralt sat back just long enough to pull the sleep shirt over Yennefer’s head before claiming her lips once more, his hands gliding across her body, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath his calloused hands. Shifting their position, Geralt nudged Yennefer back into the pile of discarded pillows and blankets, his weight settling against her as his hands wandered to cup her breasts, thumb chafing across her nipples and teasing a soft gasp from her.

Not to be outdone, Yennefer trailed her nails down his abdomen, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in her wake till she came to the top of his sweatpants. Smiling against his neck, Yennefer tugged at the loose fabric, thrilled to see he’d forgone boxers this morning, and rubbed the damp fabric of her underwear against him.

Geralt dragged his lips across her collarbone and down her chest till he took a nipple in his mouth, savoring the flavor of her skin, his tongue enticing her to peaks and Yennefer mewled in approval. The need to feel her hot against him was dire and Geralt struggled to tug her underwear down her thighs as she maneuvered his sweatpants in the same fashion.

It was a mingling of limbs and clashing of lips as they freed themselves, a groan of approval rumbled from Geralt as Yennefer took him in her hand and she breathed deep as his hand trailed along the inside of her thigh, fingers antagonizing slow to meet their destination.

A round of heavy knocks echoed from the other side of the bedroom door and Yennefer and Geralt froze in panic, the pair’s attention shifting from each other to the shaking doorknob. Yennefer could feel the heated flush fall from her face and her fearful gaze skirted up to Geralt, an unspoken question lingering between the two of them.

Geralt shrugged. He’d closed the door when he’d first come in this morning, but had he locked it? He wanted to say that he had, after being almost caught on more than one occasion in a precarious position it had become somewhat of a habit, but he couldn’t say for sure that he’d followed through this time.

“Are you guys up yet?” Ciri called, the doorknob jiggling once again in her attempt to get in.

In a flurry of movement, Geralt and Yennefer were detangling themselves from each other and franticly searching the floor for the clothes they’d just had a moment ago. Geralt tripped over the bed sheet that had wound its way around his leg and Yennefer did her best to stifle a giggle as she stumbled over him to grab her sleep shirt. “Just a minute,” she called before tossing Geralt his pants and slipping back into her discarded underwear.

The child tried the doorknob a second time, but to no avail, and a simultaneous sigh of relief escaped both of them. They knew it was inevitable that they would end up scaring Ciri and ruining Christmas at some point, but neither of them planned on checking off both those boxes on the same day.

There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment, before a stomp of frustration vibrated across the floor and Ciri wined in irritation. “Come on, I want to open gifts!”

“Breakfast first,” Geralt reprimanded, wincing when he stubbed his toe against the bedframe as he kicked clothing around in search of his shirt.

They could feel Ciri’s eyeroll through the door, “I don’t want breakfast.”

Spotting his shirt under Yennefer’s foot, Geralt scooped the women up and plopped her back onto the bed, a squeak of alarm passing her lips as she struggled to right herself and he hastily did up his buttons. “You know the rules Ciri,” Yennefer pipped in.

A round of hushed mumbling about stupid rules and not even hungry came across from the other side and Ciri kicked the bedroom door just for good measure before turning and heading back towards the main part of the house.

“And don’t you dare go into the living room and start shaking boxes on your way by,” Yennefer yelled as an afterthought and she was met with a second round of whining.

Waiting till he heard the stomping footsteps of a pissed off teenager and the telltale sound of slamming cupboards, Geralt turned his attention back to the bed. “How’d you know she’d do that?”

Yennefer scoffed and fell back amongst the disheveled bedding. “Like father, like daughter.”

Her declaration earned a hearty laugh as Geralt collapsed on the bed beside her, his hand finding her’s and interlacing their fingers as they waited for their racing hearts to settle before heading out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a wonderful day of food, booze (if partaking) and family- whether it’s blood or found.
> 
> Appreciate everyone that has shown these little pieces love, whether it be here or on Tumblr. It means a lot when they are not canon and simple fluff and in a fandom of this size. Stay healthy and be kind to yourselves!


End file.
